


Brooklyn Mess（5/?）

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, M/M, Modern, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:45:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky的布鲁克林老时光与现代生活逗比日记。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 摩登时代（1936 2016）

**Author's Note:**

> 1917-1944的故事为PG，2012及以后为PG，R或者NC-17  
> 爵士乐。老电影。写沙风暴时很多最终没有用上的30-40年代小梗。

“你看了好几部星球大战。”Bucky语调平稳，正在电脑列出的电影清单上戳。  
“事实上，才看到前传第二部。”Steve承认，手里拿着爆米花碗，小臂上还平衡着微波炉热过的剩下的两片披萨，胳膊下夹着一瓶汽水。  
“还有星际迷航第一季。”Bucky伸手接过披萨盘子放在沙发前的咖啡桌上。Steve把爆米花放在沙发两个坐垫中间的缝隙上，坐下后整个人立刻陷进了一堆软软的垫子里，好几秒钟后他才挣扎着坐起来。  
“也只看了两集。”Steve把汽水打开放在他们俩大腿外侧中间的地板上。“然后就来任务了。”  
Bucky撇嘴，给左手套上一次性手套，“我会在健身房赶上你的进度。”  
“我可以再看一遍。”Steve倒了两杯汽水。  
“别，”Bucky挪了挪自己的位置，陷进沙发的程度一点也不比Steve少。“力量训练可无聊了，你那堆片子加起来也就几天训练的时间量。”  
“星际迷航得花半个月，说不定你会看睡着。”Steve从披萨盘子里拿了一块，微波炉让它们上面的芝士全热热地黏在了一起。  
“所以这一大堆片子就得靠我们互相戳醒对方才能保持清醒？那可得挑点好片。”Bucky帮他把黏在饼底的芝士扯断，显然芝士不听两个超级士兵的的指挥，期间还导致姿势别扭得差点打翻爆米花碗，不过Steve还是把披萨塞进了嘴里，舔着手指上的芝士丝。  
“我不知道现在的电影怎么样。”Bucky在一堆片名上迟疑。“你第一次看到新电影时有什么感觉？”  
“彩色，更大的屏幕，”Steve咬了一大口披萨。“更漂亮的，像真的一样的画面。”他想了一下。“还有完全不对的子弹声音。”  
“子弹声音？”Bucky问。  
“我们都知道开枪是什么声音。”Steve回答，“电影里的子弹声音不一样。”  
“他们为什么不搞得一样？”Bucky皱眉。  
“可能是为了电影效果。”Steve解释，“至少没什么代入感。爆炸声效倒差不多。”  
Bucky把自己那片披萨塞进嘴里，这可对盯着他的Steve没半点帮助。  
“我觉得从一部我们都看过的片子开始会挺不错。”Bucky从嘴里拔出手指，Steve立刻扭头去看屏幕以假装自己没在看，Bucky坏笑起来。Steve在30年代电影列表上搜寻，大部分是默片，有声片里特别有名的也不多。  
“卓别林？”Steve提议。  
“你觉得我还记得多少我看过的电影？”Bucky继续啃披萨。“挑一部，快点。”  
Steve的手指在触摸屏旁停了一会儿，在摩登时代和城市之光上顿了顿，Bucky看着他犹豫，坏心眼地没提醒他披萨上的芝士掉到裤子上了。  
《摩登时代》对于他们这个布鲁克林新家的客厅放映设备来说有点大材小用。内战那堆破事之后他们花了点时间才找到这么一个房子做为安全屋，足够隐蔽，又不至于太过远离市区。屋子够大，独栋别墅，双层防弹加固，地下室掩体。同时又有能透进足够阳光的窗户和天窗，通风过滤，视野开阔，周边还有树丛和灌木做为天然视觉屏障。Steve被从冰里唤醒后军方补发了迟到70年的抚恤金，还很低调地加了一笔钱，加上和Tony还没吵架前Pepper以Stark名义汇过来的一笔巨款，买下这个屋子并加以改造绰绰有余。  
投影屏幕上的摩登时代尽管修复过，画面还是粗糙得不行，但对他们俩来说没什么问题。Bucky从碗里拿爆米花吃，偶尔还碰到Steve的手腕，Steve自己也看入了神，爆米花碎屑掉在衣服上也没发觉。  
夏尔洛工作太多开始拿人鼻子当螺丝拧时他们俩一同大笑，笑了没多久，Bucky突然说：“那时我的午餐可没他这么糟。”  
Steve偏头看向他，Bucky盯着投影屏幕，客厅里光线很暗，投影营造出像电影院那样的环境，而且沙发离厨房很近，他们能弄到更多食物和饮料，也远比影院舒适。  
Steve等着他继续。Bucky记起了绝大部分事情，即使是Steve也没法完全记得自己小时候到血清之前的所有事，Bucky打趣说这一点他们俩扯平了，而被九头蛇当枪使了七十年和被冻了七十年又在复仇者里干了几年这两件事就像他们俩被分派了两个不同的长期任务，现在不管这七十几年任务过程有多么操蛋，他们都能好好休息一段时间（也许是很长，很长一段时间）。在Sam建议下他们装了不少“现代生活中有它们会很方便”的设施，其中就包括了客厅的高清投影荧幕。  
“如果我没记错的话……”Bucky回想着当时的午餐内容。“黑面包，香肠，奶酪？有时候会有个苹果。”  
“还有咖啡。”Steve补充，“壶里煮出来的老咖啡，不是现在机器做出来的那种。”  
“偶尔还有派。”Bucky想了想，舔了一下嘴唇。  
Steve看着他微笑，Bucky刚刚把视线移回屏幕就被Steve的眼神干扰了：“干嘛？”  
“没干嘛。”Steve回去看电影，一脸轻松，还有点儿“我可开心了而你不知道我到底在开心什么”的小表情，看上去有点儿烦。Bucky坐在他右边，捡了个爆米花扔中他的脸。  
“嗷。”Steve转头，“Buck！”  
Bucky撩完他，抓起几颗爆米花塞进自己嘴里嚼。Steve撇嘴，这个表情他做起来和Bucky一模一样。他们又看了一会儿电影，夏尔洛在监狱里过得反而比外面要好，流浪女有了工作，他们俩住进一个破破烂烂的废弃小屋，过上了贫穷的好时光。Bucky又摸了几颗爆米花。  
“大萧条我记得的不多，”Bucky边吃边说，“吃的总是不够，是不是？你记得多少？”  
“没工作的人变多了，晚上有人会抢劫。”Steve回答，伸长两条腿搭在沙发前面的脚凳上，Bucky从坐下来就这么干了，穿着蓝底白星袜子的两只脚在脚凳上晃，Steve的袜子是蓝底红星，看着挺好笑。“餐桌上从有肉和蔬菜，到只剩面包和汤，还有一段时间只有汤和豆子，连咖啡都没有。”他回想了一下，“经常饿着肚子睡觉。”  
“你是不是那时候总吃不饱？”Bucky伸手比划了一个高度。“你那时候那么矮，我可以直接拎着你的衣领拖着你到处跑。”他眼睛都弯了，Steve挑眉挑得额头上都出现了皱纹，两只手慢慢抱在了胸前。  
“我可没让你拉我衣领。”Steve防备地说，“你那时候特别烦人，跟着我到处打架，一旦我哮喘发作你又会被你妈妈追着揍。”  
Bucky耸肩。“因为我喜欢那个蠢蠢的小个子呗。”他扯掉塑料手套，又往嘴里扔了一颗爆米花，汽水杯在他右手边已经快要没气了。  
Steve闭嘴了，但还是维持着抱着双臂的姿势没松懈，一小段电影之后，Steve悄悄伸手想摸走一颗爆米花。Bucky眼角余光早就看到了，在Steve伸手过来的时候一把拍在他的手背上。  
Steve可没退缩，抓住了爆米花，Bucky动作敏捷地抓住了他的手指，把Steve手里的爆米花塞进自己嘴里。Steve被他抓着手，金属手指有点凉，Bucky还舔干净了Steve手指上沾的爆米花盐粒。  
“你五岁吗？”Steve哭笑不得地任由Bucky干坏事，假装自己没有被挑起兴趣。Bucky嘬了一声，眼神一副“我可知道你在想什么”的意思，然后他就一直抓着Steve的手指不放了，就算他们的手都放在爆米花碗里也一样。  
他们安静地渡过了电影的最后一部分，片尾打出字幕的时候Bucky说，“我们看过这部，不是吗？我想再看一部。”  
“那就是城市之光了。”Steve说，令Bucky意外地，他看起来有点闷闷不乐，于是他问了：“怎么了？”  
“城市之光有点儿悲伤。”Steve有点儿不好意思，“当时看完电影，你假装自己没哭，不过那天晚上没人发现你哭了。”  
Bucky倒停顿了几秒钟没有说话，Steve操作界面开始播放电影，Bucky抓着他的右手他就只能左手调整投影了。  
“我们两个经常看电影，是不是？”Bucky问，在电影开始播放时转向屏幕。  
“我一直没弄明白，”Steve说，仍然被Bucky抓着手指，也开始看电影——电影开头可不能错过。“你从来不带女孩们看电影，你知道，那时候不少人在电影院里做点什么。”  
“如果你得分心一边照看女孩子一边留意电影演到哪儿了，你也不会带女孩子看电影，除非那片子你们俩都看过了。”Bucky耸肩，金属肩膀藏在松松垮垮的T恤里。“还有，Steve，电影院？如果我能把女孩子们带到一个更安全还私密的房间里，干嘛在电影院里干那个？查票的手电筒扫到她们怎么办？”他皱眉。“你在哪儿看到这些？互联网？”  
Steve睁大眼睛，“呃。”  
“就算Stark没给你装个网络过滤器，Jarvis或者Friday也会给你做个初步筛选吧，伙计？”Bucky捏捏他的手指，和金属相比Steve的手指很软。“他们居然还说你是个老古董。”  
“闭嘴看电影。”Steve虚弱地反驳。


	2. 城市之光（1931 2016）

“你确定？你不打算买点铅笔画纸？”Bucky数着Steve那个小罐头里的硬币。“离我的生日还有半个月。”  
Steve摇头，“除非你不想看卓别林的新电影，现在都有有声电影了，不知道他为什么还在拍默片。”他坐在那把椅子上，两只脚悬空晃啊晃。“就当我送你的生日礼物。”  
“明明就是你自己想看。”Bucky把罐头塞回Steve手里。“我们可以坐前排，”他在Steve旁边的椅子上跟Steve一起晃着两只脚。“买一包爆米花，哦对了我还有几分钱可以买两瓶汽水！”  
Steve把罐头里的硬币又数了一遍，“这里的钱也够买汽水。”他看向窗外。Barnes家还有点儿钱，单独的郊区小房子挨着旁边那三层楼联排房子，都挺旧。Steve去年秋天跟着Sarah搬到了联排房子的二楼角落小屋子里。窗户正好能看到Bucky家的屋顶。Rebecca在屋里帮Winifred做家务，最小的两个在房间里不知道玩什么。  
“你昨天晚上吃了什么？”Bucky问，Steve回答面包和豆子，又问Bucky昨晚吃了什么，妹妹们怎么样了，Bucky也回答，话题随意变换，很快聊到了Dorothy比Charlotte先掉了一颗牙，杂货店老板那儿能偷偷买到还不错的私酿酒，Bucky得给他老爸弄点儿回家……他们在桌子下面互相踢对方玩儿，Steve的袜子破洞还是他自己补上的，针脚歪歪扭扭。  
2月下旬的气温并不高，Steve有点咳嗽，Bucky舔了一下Steve的咳嗽糖浆，整张脸都皱了：“恶。”  
Steve也苦着脸吞咽下今天规定的一勺，然后倒了一大杯水把糖浆的怪味压下去，Bucky跟着喝了几大口，然后他们继续聊天，直到Winifred在窗户外面吼让Bucky回来吃饭，Bucky跳下椅子从窗户喊回去，跟Steve约好第二天看电影的时间。  
Sarah七点四十才回到家，累得要命，Steve已经热好了豆子汤。Sarah带回了面包，他们俩分着面包吃。Sarah看着Steve拿出来放在桌上的小罐子：“你想买什么，Steve？”  
“请Bucky看电影，还有爆米花和汽水。”Steve回答，就着汤把干干的面包泡软。  
Sarah摸了摸他的头发（以及额头），Steve只是咳嗽，没发烧。“不请Bucky的妹妹们看？”她问了一句。  
“Bucky的生日是10号。”Steve把面包塞进嘴里。  
“肯定是你想看了。”Sarah捏他的脸。  
“妈妈！”Steve抗议。

*

他们选了晚场，Bucky的理由是“我们已经长大了不用和那些吵闹的小孩一起看下午场电影”，一起坐在第一排，分着吃爆米花，看着卓别林扮演的流浪汉夏尔洛在荧幕上救下那个富豪又送卖花女回家，帮她缠线团，给她念报纸。影院里不时有人大笑，Steve和Bucky也在好笑的地方跟着笑。  
但片子结束时他们俩都没说话，Bucky眼睛有点红，借着擦鼻子的动作揉了揉眼角，Steve假装没发现。放映员出来清场，他们俩抓着对方的胳膊从人群里挤出电影院门口。等着看下一场的人围在周围，有不少姑娘和小伙子一起来看城市之光，路灯下她们都有着精致的发型的鲜亮的唇膏颜色，男人们都像绅士，衣着最旧的男人也会向女士们脱帽。  
Steve兜里还有几个分币，Bucky走在他右边，两手插在口袋里慢腾腾地走着。影院离他们俩的家只有两条街的距离，不算太远，这会儿路灯都亮了，不少小餐馆还在营业，但街上基本没有孩子乱跑了。  
晚上的风很冷，Steve裹着围巾，Bucky的围巾裹得很不老实，还露出了一点脖子。他走得心事重重，一边走还一边踢路上的小石子或者纸团儿。Steve的手也塞在口袋里，外套并不算多暖和，幸好他个子没长多少，多穿两层也能勉强保暖。  
每隔一段路都有一盏路灯照亮一圈路面，他们俩慢慢走着，谁也没提汽水的事儿。一个空罐子随着夜风咕噜噜滚到了Steve脚边，Steve踢了它一下，它歪着滚向另一个方向。  
“你觉得他们会在一起吗？”Bucky没头没脑地说，伸出左手把围巾弄紧了点。  
“我不知道。”Steve接上，电影结局戛然而止。“不是有一个有钱男人在追求她？夏尔洛没机会的。”  
“我觉得他还是有点儿机会。”Bucky想着结局，左手抓过Steve的右胳膊把他拉近了点，Steve的手比他的手小还有点凉。“她一下子就认出他了，不是吗？”  
“我也希望。”Steve挺惆怅，Bucky把Steve的右手塞进了自己口袋，那可比Steve自己的口袋暖和多了。路灯浅黄色的光线并不亮，行人都缩着肩膀压低帽檐，没几个姑娘单独行走。他们俩紧紧挤在一起走着，呼出一团白雾。  
“他可真是个好人。”Steve也没头没脑地说了一句。  
Bucky在口袋里握着Steve的手指，都一样暖和。“是啊。”他回答。前面笔直的街道延展下去，风卷起地面上脏兮兮的广告纸，路灯像一团团的光球，那些房子的外墙颜色看上去更柔和，有的窗户里亮着灯，有的没有。  
Steve跟他一样开始踢路上的小纸团，胳膊和右侧身体贴着Bucky的。他们走得不快，晃荡着前进，大部分店铺都关门了，偶尔有个下班晚的家伙匆匆走过。  
“他多爱她啊。”Bucky又没头没脑地来了一句。  
“嗯嗯。”Steve回应，把围巾围紧了点，没去看Bucky。Bucky也没看他，盯着前方的路灯：“我觉得他就没想过要求回报。”  
“是啊。”Steve说。“他可真是个傻小子。”  
“你也一样。”Bucky这回把左手抽了出来，Steve下意识地跟着抽手，Bucky把Steve的右手塞回自己衣袋里，左手揽着Steve的肩膀继续走，顺手把手指塞进Steve的围巾底下取暖。Steve就继续把手留在Bucky暖和的口袋里。  
“你是说我傻吗？”Steve边继续走边问，扭脸看向Bucky，Bucky总是比他高一点儿。  
“你哪儿不傻了？”Bucky低头看他，Steve鼻尖冻得红红的，他朝Steve吐了舌头。“你帮助别人，有几个人对你道谢了？我帮你打架的时候你都不谢谢我，我太伤心了。”他从口袋里抽出右手，盖在胸前假装心碎。“说‘谢谢，Bucky，你是我的英雄’，快点。”他模仿女孩子那种细细的嗓音说。  
“我又不是女孩。”Steve不高兴地反驳。“而且你才不是我的英雄，我自己能搞定他们。”  
“什么？我不是你的英雄？”Bucky夸张地继续，“是谁被打了两个熊猫眼还不敢告诉Sarah？Steven Rogers你这个小Punk，我非好好教训你不可。”说着他就开始假装撸袖子，Steve在Bucky抽回手的时候已经跑开了，大笑着。  
“你可抓不到我。”Steve跑开几步，用手指拉开嘴和眼皮做了个更大的鬼脸。  
“站那儿不准跑！”Bucky假装要揍他。  
“不跑的人是Jerk！”Steve溜得飞快，Bucky紧追几步，每次在快要抓到Steve的时候就放点水，Steve也跑跑停停，不时假装和Bucky打拳击，Bucky也装模作样，直到他们快到家了才和Steve搂成一团，使劲揉他的头发。  
“Bucky！”Steve继续抗议，也要伸手揉他的头发，Bucky哈哈坏笑着掰开Steve的爪子。  
“我很快就会长得比你还高。”Steve往他住的那幢楼上走时还努力把头发抹平。  
“等到那一天我的头发随便你搞。”Bucky学着夏尔洛走路的姿势，假装脱帽。“明天见，Rogers先生。”按响Barnes家门铃。  
“明天见，Barnes小姐。”Steve跟着假装脱帽，快步上了楼梯，把Bucky的大声抱怨丢在了楼下。

*

电影看到后半段时Steve没再摸爆米花了，就像零食饮料彻底不存在那样陷进了剧情里。Bucky看到一半就想起来这是部看过的片子，剧情有点印象，不过也没人会特地记住一部电影的所有细节（超级士兵的脑子都拿来记武器和战略知识了）。之前Steve嘲笑他当年看这片子看得很感动，现在他倒没有除了很有趣之外的感想。  
反倒是片子结束时Steve看起来有点不对劲，他揉了揉眼睛，而且他们在室内，绝对没什么灰尘。  
Bucky先开口了：“伙计，你的血清让你变成了那种，过目不忘，对吧？”  
Steve跟他一起从沙发里挣扎着起来收拾爆米花碗和其他东西，回答没错。Bucky问：“血清之前？”  
“我可没法记住我小时候每一天发生的事情。”Steve耸肩，跟他一起把盘子放进水槽，投影屏幕自己卷了上去，藏在天花板里，露出后面的挂壁电视。  
“那你可没资格嘲笑我不记得电影剧情。”Bucky拍了拍他的右肩，墙上的钟显示时间已经过了十一点半，尽管他们俩熬夜也没问题，但现在是“假期”。Steve回以毫无力度的“我知道你在干嘛”一拳敲击，就敲在Bucky左肩上。  
“我也不记得大部分剧情了，”Steve示意刚才那两部卓别林。“只记得挺有趣，还有你当时哭了。”  
“那肯定是你记错了。”Bucky咧嘴坏笑，一点也不愧疚地利用自己曾经失忆这件事来打趣。“我这种硬汉可从来不哭。”  
Steve丢过来一个烦烦的眼神，惹得Bucky又拍了他，这回扇在了后脑勺上，扇得还不大顺手，左手扇起来还比右手重。  
Steve嗷了一声，揉着自己后脑：“记忆没回来多少，你那堆毛病倒全先回来了。”  
Bucky看看自己左手，又看看Steve的脑袋：“我恨死你这身高了。”  
“反正你再也长不高了。哈哈哈哈哈。”Steve假笑。Bucky下一秒就扑了上去，大腿绞杀在非格斗状态下首先绞杀的就是Steve的胸口以下。Bucky跳到他背上用两条腿卡紧Steve，金属左臂校准着卡在Steve下颚那里，Steve吞咽的时候喉结肯定会擦过金属表面。  
在Bucky扑过来的时候Steve就做好了准备，突然砸上来的200多磅只让他踉跄了一步，一手撑在了厨房流理台上才稳住了自己，家具在高出400磅的瞬间冲击下连声响都没出，好质量。  
“下去。”  
“以前那个小Steve多可爱，小小一只。”Bucky的声音在他脑袋上方响起，右手在Steve头顶上挠了挠，把Steve本来就没多整齐的头发挠得更乱了。Bucky可闷闷不乐了：“我太怀念那时一伸手就能拍你后脑勺的老时光了。”  
Steve为了撑住Bucky整个人都有点前倾，现在Bucky两只脚踝还在他腹肌前方交叉锁定来着，这可绝对不是一个善待他腹外斜肌的时刻。“你要是真想二次发育，我这就打电话给Coulson，我想他肯定愿意找到足够的科学家再研发一次血清的。”  
“你可真没劲。”Bucky在他头顶上抱怨，左手锁着Steve咽喉，右手拍了拍Steve的头顶，然后把下巴搁在了自己右手手背上。  
“下来。”Steve警告。  
“摔我下来啊。”Bucky反驳。“你知道我这会儿能轻易拧断你的脖子对吧。”  
Steve手边可没啥东西，还没啥干净的平面，从Bucky跳到他身上时他就伸展开手臂好保持平衡了，现在他收回手臂抓住了腰侧Bucky的大腿肌肉。“我这就摔。”他抗议，双手倒抓稳了Bucky开始向门边移动。“地点有没有要求？”  
“当然是床。”Bucky抬起下巴，右手拍了拍Steve头顶。“你刚刚哭了对不？”  
“才没。”Steve小声说，Bucky在他身上没动，稳稳地保持平衡，也让Steve走得更稳定。他们挪出了厨房门开始向卧室转移。  
“这片子有点伤感。”Bucky在Steve走进卧室时说，床经过了特别加大加固，Steve本来的确要把他背摔上床，听到这句话后反而转身把Bucky放了下来。Bucky坐进床垫里还向后挪了点位置，两腿大大地打开着。Steve揉了揉腰侧，被大腿绞杀了一分钟后肌肉正在抗议。  
“那时我才十三岁，Buck。”Steve被Bucky的金属手指卡进长裤腰带里，Bucky轻轻拽着他让他坐在自己大腿间那一点点床垫上，两只手圈着Steve的腰向前摸。“很多情节我也记不清了。”Steve向后靠，两只不同的手钻进T恤下面，Bucky开始用胡渣轻轻磨蹭他的颈侧。“……嘿。”他缩了缩。  
“反正又不会留下痕迹。”Bucky继续用胡渣刺挠他的皮肤，Steve缩着肩膀。“痒死了，jerk！快停。”  
Bucky亲了亲刚才蹭过的位置，Steve把重量靠在他身上，Bucky摸摸他的腹肌，感觉Steve放松下来，双手放在Bucky两只不同的手臂上。  
“他多爱她啊。”Steve没头没脑地冒出一句。  
Bucky的左手已经被Steve的体温烘暖了，他摸得很爽，Steve摸起来又舒服，而且Steve和他一样喜欢肢体接触。这句话冒出来几秒钟后Bucky才反应过来Steve是在说电影情节，他继续摸，“卓别林那个角色？”  
“对。”Steve被他摸得快睡着了，“我那时候没弄明白，现在我明白了，他是个好人。”  
“你在夸你自己？”Bucky开着玩笑，左手悄悄沿着Steve的腹肌向下，在裤腰边缘来回摩挲。“Steven Rogers也是个好小子，不然血清早就把你干掉了。”  
“他还长大了。”Steve咕哝，“如果不是爱，夏尔洛不会为她做那么多事，没人能对所有人付出善意。”  
“那是耶稣干的事儿，瞧瞧他最后是什么下场。”Bucky的左手轻声校准了一次，Steve的手指顺着金属手腕下滑，Bucky的手指已经钻进了运动裤和内裤之间，正不怀好意地戳Steve的老二。Steve按着金属手指不让他乱摸，Bucky可没遵从，没两下Steve就有点兴奋，这让Bucky也有点兴奋了。  
“我以为经过洗脑之后你不信爱尔兰天主教了，或者在俄罗斯改信了东正教？”Steve稍微侧过脸，Bucky把下巴卡在他颈窝里，Steve用鼻尖和嘴唇磨蹭他的侧脸，还有一点点胡渣和碎头发在捣蛋，他还得把长发拨开才能亲到Bucky的嘴唇。  
Bucky回以亲吻，轻轻吮吸，Steve的右手手指插进他的长发。“凭我们现在干的事东正教就能给我们定罪，伙计。”  
“我前两天可看到你在看新出的神父挂历了。”Steve戳破真相。Bucky坏心地捏了他一把，弱点掌握在别人手里的Steve不客气地揉捏Bucky的后颈。  
“那又不是东正教出的。”Bucky反驳，把Steve的裤子再往下蹭点，裤腰卡在大腿上，T恤掀到胸口，从Bucky的角度看起来超赞，Steve的老二正在他松松握起来的左手里，金属手指还小心着没握紧，以防蹭破皮肤。  
“操。”Steve低声爆粗，“要么你现在就干我，要么我就自己来。”他攥紧了Bucky的左手手腕。  
“没问题。”Bucky右手把Steve的T恤往上拽，Steve跟着举高双手让他脱。但T恤卡在Steve头顶时Bucky把T恤在Steve手腕上打了个松松的结。Steve有点好奇，双手被Bucky固定在头顶，接着Bucky轻松地换了姿势，迅速把Steve放倒，直接拖上了床垫，连带床单被拖拽出了一大片褶皱。  
“别动。”Bucky把Steve的两只手按在枕头上，T恤绳结完全起不了什么作用，Steve保持不动，看着Bucky并没脱他的裤子，倒是先把Steve的两只袜子慢条斯理地脱了，每脱一只还拎起来给Steve看一眼，然后扔到床下。“这袜子可特别没有性趣。”  
“Buck？”Steve有点困惑。  
接着Bucky蹭掉了自己的袜子和衣裤，喔，他的老二一点也不比Steve软，Bucky利落地跨坐在Steve胯骨上。  
“你要把我当一个按摩棒用？”Steve在Bucky开始磨蹭他时哭笑不得。  
“当然了。”Bucky承认得一点也不心虚，“我要撩到你求我。”他舔湿左手手指，一点点潮湿反而让金属与皮肤相触更微妙，一点点在Steve阴茎上轻微下沉的压力让他泄漏出一声鼻音。Bucky的视线变得柔和，用眼神把Steve露出的所有肌肤摸了个遍，Steve在这视线下更硬了，他眨了眨眼睛，Bucky那种眨眼方式在Steve脸上就显得有点儿无辜：“所以你是那种超爱这身肌肉的家伙？美国队长对你太失望了。”  
Bucky的微笑变大了，两只不同的手从撑着床垫转而沿着Steve身侧向上爱抚，手指上滑到腋下时Steve小幅度挣扎着以逃开那些痒痒，Bucky很快放过了腋下，转而抚摸Steve的上臂肌肉，上半身也弯下来，让他们的老二能蹭在一起，还有Bucky能吻到Steve现在看起来更红的嘴唇。  
Steve的睫毛眨动着阖上，Bucky吻他，又热又重，长发垂下扫过他的脸颊。Bucky向下亲亲Steve的下巴，嘴唇滑到脖颈皮肤上，Steve低声喘息，双手在T恤里扭动着，但他没挣脱这个临时绳结。  
Bucky向下亲吻爱抚，Steve深呼吸，Bucky又把他的裤子往下拽了拽，让裤子的松紧带起临时固定作用好让他别动。Steve尽可能在这些挑衅下别动得太厉害，Bucky拿起他们放在床头的润滑剂给自己和Steve做润滑，手指撑在Steve胸口上。Steve吞咽着，在Bucky坐下去，让Steve操得很深时竭力不射出来。  
“Buck.”Steve抗议，他还没挣脱T恤，但他试着在床单上磨蹭，想把绷在大腿上的裤子蹭下去一点。Bucky拍了拍他的一边胸肌。“我说什么来着？”  
Steve咬着口腔内壁尽量保持不动，Bucky骑着他，缓慢又磨人，抬起又落下，收紧肌肉让Steve眼冒金星。Bucky的呼吸从稳定开始逐渐变得粗重——和他们日常训练的强度相比滚床单只能算个小热身。但每回他们都能干到瘫在床上不想动。Bucky强健的大腿卡在Steve腰侧，大腿内侧随着他的起落摩擦Steve的肌肤，Bucky控制着强度和频率和角度，Steve在下面喘息，后脑勺在床单上磨蹭。当他们找到正确的点和合适的角度时就连话都没法说了，除了不时确认一下对方是不是和自己一样爽外连眼神都在快感攻击下不怎么聚焦，汗水像水雾一样从皮肤上浮现，逐渐凝聚成汗珠向下流淌。Bucky干着干着就用自己的右手按住Steve本能地挣扎起来的两只手腕，隔着T恤布料把它们继续按在Steve头顶，金属手撑在床垫上。Steve张开嘴尽量吸取更多氧气，Bucky按着他不让他动，但Steve身体在愉悦冲刷下条件反射地轻微扭动，带动阴茎在Bucky屁股里的细微变化，Bucky向下压得更重，他们再次呻吟出声。  
“Buck.”Steve再次抗议。Bucky吞咽了一下，发尾湿黏在后颈，他愈发猛烈地骑着Steve的老二，Steve弓起身体，呼吸不畅地急喘，脚后跟在床单上尽力碾动，大腿被裤腰松紧带绷住了，根本没法调整一个更好的姿势。“Buck，Bucky.”Steve差点被口水呛到。“Bucky.”他请求。  
Bucky紧紧按着Steve那件T恤下的两只手腕，突然停下了动作。Steve差点没射出来。  
Bucky也喘得厉害，他在等，Steve在他下面扭了扭，Bucky的体重可不是开玩笑。  
“求你？”Steve学着Bucky常用的那种调情般的口吻。  
“别学我这招。”Bucky喘了口气。“你学得也太烂了。”  
Steve动了动手腕。  
“好吧，好吧。”Bucky微笑，放松了一点手指压力让Steve能抽出右手，手腕被按得有点儿发青，痕迹马上就开始消褪。Steve摸着Bucky撑在床垫上的左臂，手指又滑到Bucky跪在他身侧的膝盖和大腿上，Bucky又开始骑他，Steve在他每次下压时向上顶——这让他们俩感觉都棒极了。Bucky的汗水沿着肌肉纹理向下滚落，Steve出的汗不比他少。在握住Bucky老二——它可在Bucky调整姿势时在Steve小腹上蹭了好久，连同之前过多的润滑剂还有前液都让Steve的小腹湿得一团糟——Steve让手里的动作和他们干起来的频率一致，偶尔还滑下去揉揉阴囊。Bucky在Steve给他手活时眼神就有点涣散了，Steve的脑子早就被Bucky骑得一片空白，除了专注于得到更多快感外没有其他。

*

“……看来那些浪漫小说里写的都是真的。”Steve在他们最终脱力，四肢摊开在床上时说，声音又干又哑。Bucky平躺在他左边，他们下半身都又黏又滑全是各种液体，但谁都不想动。  
“什么是真的？”Bucky懒懒地反问。  
“性爱会让人脑子一片空白。”Steve盯着天花板，和Bucky一起平复呼吸，双手摊开在头顶上。  
“你是说我把你脑子操没了。”Bucky咕哝，怀疑地皱眉：“你除了到处拯救世界之外还看浪漫小说？”  
“一天到晚看猫片的人没资格说我。”Steve反驳。“Natasha给的，她说能帮我约会。”  
“我的脑子回来后我们还没约过会，Steve。”Bucky扭头看向他，Steve还盯着天花板，被Bucky伸手捏住了鼻子。  
Steve拍开那只手：“我们约过会了。”他转头，觉得姿势不太舒服，干脆侧躺着枕在自己手臂上，也能好好看着Bucky因性爱泛起潮红的颧骨。“开头不太好。”他冲Bucky眨眼。  
“在高架桥下打了一架，在天空母舰上又打了一架，还被一群人追杀，一般情况下你早就三振出局了。”Bucky的头发又潮又乱，Steve伸手帮他梳理，手指绕上几缕头发又松开。“我干嘛还得忍受你？”Bucky开着玩笑。  
Steve做出一个特别伤心的表情：“因为我很帅？”他想了想，撇嘴，和Bucky常有的表情一模一样。“我也不知道。”  
Bucky转身侧躺，Steve收回手指，表情放松，Bucky伸出左手开始挠Steve的短发，金属手指带来一点点凉凉的触感，Steve的头发很短，很容易挠得乱翘起来。  
“我从没搞明白你当时选我当朋友的原因。”Steve说，瞳孔的蓝色并不深。他脸上的表情比起Bucky来说要细微且不易察觉得多，Bucky则很容易从脸上看出情绪。  
现在Bucky只是继续用手指拨弄Steve耳边和额角的短发，把它们弄得翘起来，动作很轻，一点也没有拉拽到头皮。  
“别告诉我你想这个想了几十年。”Bucky低声说。  
“想过几次。”Steve微笑，眼神在Bucky抚触下更柔和。  
“如果我说我也不记得，算不算作弊？”Bucky说。  
Steve耸肩，右边肩膀。  
“也许我就是心血来潮？”Bucky冲他眨眼，“某天下午我路过一条小巷，看到三对一，还有一个怎么都不肯认输的小蠢货？”银色的拇指滑过Steve的颧骨，轻轻碰碰Steve嘴角的弧度。“卓别林看到卖花女时，买了一朵小白花，我大概就是帮你打了一架。”Steve的微笑变大了。“谁知道呢？”  
“然而你现在在这。”Steve说，“所以你对我一见钟情？”他模仿Bucky那种微微仰着下颚的表情。  
“你想得美。”Bucky拍拍他的脸，但又靠过去吻他。“一起洗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 电影备注：《城市之光》在IMDB上的上映时间是1931年2月6日，大萧条时期是1929-1933年，那么这年Bucky十四岁，Steve十三岁。  
> Steve在MCU电影世界设定是1918年7月4日出生，Bucky是1917年3月10日，巨蟹和双鱼我就不吐槽了……  
> Steve老爸在107军团牺牲（一战）估计Steve是遗腹子（？），Bucky是有仨妹妹（电影设定），最大的那个官方and很多同人文似乎都默认为Rebecca（Becca/Becky），我稍稍大胆放纵一下脑洞，最小的两个是双胞胎的话也很有趣：Charlotte和Dorothy。
> 
> 电影官方设定巴基是珍珠港事件后参军。  
> 偷袭珍珠港事件是在1941年12月7日清晨，日本联合舰队的飞机和微型潜艇突然袭击美国海军基地珍珠港以及美国陆军和海军在夏威夷瓦胡岛上的飞机场的事件。此外，电影《虎！虎！虎！》《珍珠港》就是以此事件为背景所拍摄，电影原声带亦从此热销。  
> 史蒂夫的艺术学校应该是Auburndale Art School, Brooklyn, NY（漫画设定）
> 
> 根据历史，1920年1月2日，禁止酿造和发售酒类的《沃尔斯特法令》在美国生效。1933年国会颁布宪法第二十条修正案废止了禁酒令。布鲁克林黑市也是一直很有名，你们懂的。  
> （写Steve和Bucky的童年以及战前时光需要不少历史资料的感觉……）
> 
> PS. 官方出版了队1的Guide Book，提出Steve和Bucky是在1930年秋天第一次遇见，纽约的地狱厨房（曼哈顿西中城）。  
> 当时几个小混混想偷Steve的钱，Bucky揍了他们一顿。  
> 在此之前Bucky从未为别人出头；Bucky是三届YMCA轻中量级拳击冠军，曾训练过Steve好让他能加入军队；他参军后使用的武器包括队长的盾。队长则从小就致力保护弱小，无论自身在先天上有多劣势。  
> 来自老冰棍自强组的微博，我在等翻译补完：http://weibo.com/1840558132/DerCDx9jn  
> 等翻译出来后希望可以再细化一点他们的童年生涯……
> 
> PPS. 根据队2回忆杀里Bucky的台词，我猜Bucky爹妈那时候没死……希望没挂……不然后面我还要回来修文很心塞的……
> 
> * 猫片：一般都是指油管上“小猫掉下柜子”这类宠物或者看着放松的小视频……


	3. 化身博士（1932 2016）

自从Bucky的脑子回来后（Bucky管它叫“该在的都在了”，Steve管它叫“九头蛇也干不掉一个战士”），他们就有了个清单，得留意的那些现代生活规则，或者细节，或者约定俗成的风俗，或者管他什么鬼玩意儿。  
“也就是说，不管看到什么我都得假装自己没被吓到。”Bucky重复了一遍。  
“对。”Steve严肃地点头。“别管女士叫‘女士’，Lady现在不常用了。还有一堆奇奇怪怪的俚语，网上都可以查到。”  
“在外面一个人干翻九头蛇基地的时候，我可没少见到奇怪的事。”Bucky一脸不动声色。“我存活下来了。”  
“我敢打赌你很少和人社交。”Steve抱着双臂。“和人说话时突然冷场的那种尴尬可比假装镇定难多了。”  
Bucky的一脸不动声色变成了一脸不高兴，“我们现在可用不着每天和人打交道。”他回想了一下，“我记得那个家伙，幻视（The Vision），他现在……两岁？但他处理得不错，除了时不时穿墙吓人以外。”  
“他相当于一个学得很快的新生婴儿和一台联网电脑。”Steve也想起一些事情，“我觉得那和我刚从冰里被弄出来时的状态有点像，很多东西需要学习。”他看看Bucky，“你现在也一样。”  
“也不算难。”Bucky承认，学新东西总是很有趣。他和Steve在厨房碰面，Steve倒了杯橙汁，结果来厨房找零食的Bucky和他聊上了，他们俩随时随地都能聊几句。“你们和奥创那一战我读了报告，奥创真把整个城市弄上天了？”  
Steve点头，和Bucky一起走到客厅，外面的院子里晾晒着床单和衣物，在午后的阳光下随风轻摆。  
“幻视和奥创的不同在哪？”Bucky和Steve一样对于电脑和网络是个新手，不过他们都学得很好。“心灵宝石？Thor的雷神力量？”  
“可能是。”Steve也不明白，“他和Wanda加入时我有点不确定，不过他们都很不错。”  
“Wanda很漂亮，”Bucky赞同，拿过Steve的杯子喝了一口。“可惜我没机会见见Pietro。”  
Steve摸摸他的肩头。  
“我刚刚想起来一件小事。”Steve抓着Bucky的手喝橙汁，又把他的手放回去。“训练的时候——那时我还在一边找你的线索一边带队——有一天幻视飘过来问我，怎么判断善与恶。”  
“这可是个终极问题。”Bucky继续喝Steve的橙汁，薯片袋子卡在肘弯里。“你怎么回答？”  
“我问他为什么问这个。”Steve摸了一片Bucky的薯片。“他说‘Wanda认为你知道’。”  
Bucky抬起一边眉毛。“……有时候我觉得他是个人形电脑，有时候他也很……”金属手指做了个难以表达的动作。“人类。”  
“你知道Wanda可以读心，”Steve耸肩，“我不知道她在我这里读到了什么，所以我告诉幻视在人类历史上能找出答案，事情发生后，后人对它的评价就是善与恶的大致定义。”  
“我觉得他没懂。”  
“我自己也不太懂。”Steve笑了，“但这是我能想到的最合适的建议。”  
Bucky也笑了。  
Steve手指间夹着薯片。“幻视离开前还说了一句。”  
“这就是那个‘但是’了，是不是？”Bucky笑得更大，“他说了什么？”  
“他说‘Wanda说你很悲伤，为什么？’”Steve继续，“他还问我需不需要帮助，他可以连上全世界的电脑。我猜Wanda知道我在找你，他也知道。”  
“我大部分时间都躲在没电脑的地方。”Bucky回答，歪着头观察Steve。“靠网络可不一定找得到我。”他们都明智地没提上回碰面的地点。Steve只是微笑，他们又分享了几片薯片，Bucky问：“你怎么回答幻视？”  
“我没回答。”Steve说，“我不知道怎么回答。”  
“啊，所以你的悲伤就是百年之谜。”Bucky拿他们将近一百岁的年纪打趣，Steve拍了他一巴掌。

*

“冷死了。”Steve抖抖抖，把外套裹紧，在领救济粮的队伍里被挤来挤去。Bucky在附近晃悠，不时和他聊上两句，同样冷得裹紧衣服，手肘被Barnes太太打上了两块大补丁，不过那衣服看着还是比Steve的衣服要好，Steve的外套手肘上连补丁也磨破了。  
“真想来根烟。”Bucky嚼着什么，鬼知道是什么，Bucky无聊的时候还会卷一条Steve的旧画纸当烟卷咬来咬去。  
Steve用冻出冻疮的手搓了搓耳朵，Bucky在队伍外面跺脚好暖和些。“还有多少人？”  
Bucky朝队伍前面瞄了一眼，“还有十五个家伙就到你了。”他缩得更紧了。后面的人不时往前挤，一旦Steve被挤出来就得重新排队，而这队伍已经排得绕过了街角。  
Steve往手里呵气，前面的男人一个一个领了救济面包，轮到Steve的时候Bucky在旁边紧盯着其他人，之前发生过Steve被人推倒然后被抢了东西的倒霉事，这回Bucky帮忙盯着，尽管Steve坚持自己能搞定，但Bucky还是跟了过来。  
抱着一袋子面包，Steve和他往回走。Bucky一手把自己围巾解开半圈，搭在Steve的后颈上，Steve就算连衣领都竖起来了，还是冻得缩起脖子。  
“去看个电影？”Bucky提议。“伙计你可得跟我一起看，我知道你还有看一次电影的硬币，伙计，你得来。”他语速挺快，盯着Steve就好像Steve不同意他马上就能再来个长篇大论说明他们为什么必须看电影还有看电影能有多少好处。  
“好吧，好吧。”Steve叹气，语调是上扬的。“你不是还要帮忙买肉？哪来的钱？”Steve在Bucky一把揽住他肩膀时往对方那边靠了靠，Bucky也紧紧挤着他取暖。“你老爸没失业，在这几年可太不容易了。”  
“我也觉得，没老爸我们全家人就得流落街头了。”Bucky一手抓紧他的肩膀。“嘿Miranda！”他朝路过的一个姑娘打招呼，那女孩朝他一笑。  
“Miranda怎么了？”Steve看着Bucky和她互相笑笑，Bucky拐带着他继续向前走。  
“小笨蛋，”Bucky一边走一边在口袋里掏东西，“Miranda家里那个地下酒馆，记得不？多对她笑笑，她能多给我老爸来点酒。”  
“喔。”Steve出声，“可她已经二十岁了。”  
“她挺漂亮，年纪不是问题。”Bucky开开心心地说，从口袋里找出配给劵，开始在肉店前排队，杂货店和各种食品店前大多是家庭主妇，Steve可以和他一起在队伍里聊天。Bucky和认识的几个人打招呼，Steve也问好，附近不少主妇认识他们俩，看到Steve脸上带着被揍的淤青黑眼圈还会问候几句。  
“把肉切成几块就行，煮的时间短，只需要加点盐，”住在Steve家楼下的那个家庭主妇Nancy跟Bucky解释怎么做更好吃的炖肉。“现在什么都缺，你要是能弄到点干辣椒粉，会让炖肉更好吃。把土豆铺在烤盘底下，烤上半个小时后，收集肉汁倒在上面……”  
Steve听得咽了口水，Bucky坏笑着捏他肩膀继续打听那些主妇秘方。靠配给劵买杂货是挺惨的，反正也只是这一小段时间需要配给劵。Bucky等着肉店老板包好那一块不大的肉，这块肉得分给家里所有人，六个人绝对不够。  
“还可以把煮好的肉拆散，”Nancy说，看看Bucky又看看Steve，“可以多留出来一些到下一顿吃，盘子里多些土豆和豆子，加上肉丝多少会显得分量足一些。”  
“太感谢了。”Bucky做了一个虚假的脱帽礼。“下回你家里有什么东西需要修，直接找我。”  
他和Steve抱着食物往回走，今天大部分穷得叮当响的倒霉蛋都去领救济粮了，行人步履匆匆，没什么试图打劫的流浪汉。  
“伙计，”Bucky走着走着抱怨了一句，“你也得和那些女士们多聊聊，除了问好你就憋不出什么俏皮话了么？”  
Steve做了个鬼脸：“说什么？今天天气很好？你这条裙子很漂亮？”  
“就是这些呗。”Bucky抱着一包肉和一点杂货。“你和我那三个小恶魔怎么相处，约其他姑娘也是那样。”  
“我试过，好吗？”Steve叹气，“其他姑娘看也不看我一眼。”他比划了一下自己的身高。“大概是因为这个。”  
“还有你那臭脾气。”Bucky补充。Steve给了他一胳膊肘。  
“我们得去看电影。”Bucky又说，“我想看化身博士很久了，你得知道，亨特那小混球说这片能把你吓尿。”  
“向我保证你不会在影院解开裤链。”Steve无奈地说。  
“你刚刚是不是说了个黄色笑话？还带双关那种？”Bucky拧他的耳朵，反正他顺手就能拧到，Steve躲着他的爪子，Bucky手也挺凉的，布鲁克林的冬天不好过，就算Bucky家里还能撑下去，不领救济粮也一样。  
“闭嘴。”Steve抱怨，拍开那只手。Bucky嬉皮笑脸地继续拧他的脸，Steve推搡他，一边还得保护着怀里的面包，Bucky哈哈坏笑着跑远了。

*

晚上Bucky就来敲门了，Sarah刚下班，累得不行，狼吞虎咽了Steve领来的面包，Steve帮她煮了土豆汤，至少他们吃的东西比之前多了点，能多点体力撑更久。  
“嘿，”Bucky从门后探出一个脑袋，“Steve，Steve，去看电影。哦嘿Sarah。”  
“快去。”Sarah拍了一下Steve的背。  
“等我把这个碟子洗完。”Steve赶快擦干净那个碟子，把它放在碗橱里。Sarah又提醒他多围一条围巾。Steve急急忙忙地把旧围巾从衣帽架上扯下来，Bucky笑嘻嘻地看着Steve一边冲出门一边和妈妈打招呼，也对Sarah挥了挥手。  
关门时他们听到了Sarah的咳嗽声，看着脸色也不大好。Bucky把Steve的围巾围紧了点，压低自己脑袋上的帽檐。  
路上也没什么人找麻烦，通常街角总有人游荡，但今晚不，太冷了，Bucky和Steve紧紧挤着肩膀进电影院——以前Bucky还要付账来着，但Steve坚持自己来，Bucky也就由着他了。就算在他们不宽裕的时期，Steve总能挤出钱来看电影的，算是他们最好的娱乐（还有图书馆，他们俩也常去）（然后Bucky就会偷偷给Steve买铅笔买画纸以填充Steve这笔额外开销）  
《化身博士》挺热门的，Bucky和他捏着票根挤进人群，影院几乎座无虚席，相对还比较暖和，他们又一次买了前排看电影，在杰克尔医生变身成为海德时影院响起了一片吸气声，还有胆小的女士小声尖叫。Steve目瞪口呆地盯着荧幕上那位海德的变身过程，风尘女子裸露的大片胸脯与大腿让其他观众偷偷深呼吸，黑白并不能减缓那种冲击力，Bucky在旁边紧紧抓着座椅扶手，下巴就没合拢过。  
“上帝啊，上帝啊。”电影结束后不时有人在胸口画十字，外面挤满了等着看下一场的观众，人数一点也不比这一场少。Steve和Bucky裹紧衣领，Bucky没法停下，就算冷得缩起肩膀还是挥着双手强调：“你看到了吗？！他的脸转换为海德——那一幕简直是魔术！我不相信！那一点破绽都没有！”  
“没错！”Steve赞同，“他有个那么漂亮的未婚妻，但他还是不停地去找另一个——”他脸冻得通红，也许还有别的原因。“她的衣服——其实还挺漂亮的。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”Bucky小声赞同，“她真的很漂亮，我不用变成海德都想和她搭话。”  
“你可能付不起。”Steve嬉笑，Bucky哼哼着反驳：“但是他……我觉得……”他找着话，Steve和他一个感想。“海德是他的邪恶面，他本身就有邪恶的一面，我们都有这一部分，对吧？”  
“十诫。”Steve耸肩，圣经里就写了。“我如果去教堂忏悔，肯定要反省我的愤怒与傲慢。”  
“总觉得自己是对的，那可绝对是傲慢。”Bucky再次搭上他的肩膀，“我的话会是什么？我这么完美！”他坏笑。  
Steve给了他一胳膊肘。“贪吃？”  
“你可真了解我。”Bucky笑得更大了，“真想来上一大块牛排，撒上很多调料，烤得滋滋作响，旁边配上浇了肉汁的煮土豆……”  
Steve的肚子咕噜响了一声，Bucky戳他的腹部，Steve抱怨起来。“别这样。”他戳回去，“你今晚没吃饱？”  
“我正在长身体，当然没吃饱。”Bucky揉了揉自己的肚子，“我好饿……”  
Steve也一样沮丧，有钱也买不到足够的食物，听说那些大老板把成吨的牛奶或者食物倒进河里。  
“但我不会像他一样的。”Bucky说。“我不会对妻子不忠，不过未婚妻的话……”他有点犹豫。Steve看着他思考，走过一个路灯下时，Bucky的头发之前被帽檐压得有点乱，而那顶帽子现在戴在Steve脑袋上。“也许我还会犹豫，你觉得呢？”他挠挠头，Steve看着他脑袋上的头发又开始翘。  
“未婚妻是订婚，”Steve想了想，Bucky稳稳地握着他的肩膀，让他们俩能挨着肩膀继续走。“如果在两个姑娘间犹豫，或许你就不该结婚。”  
“啊，”Bucky拍了一下脑门，“或许我生来就是个卡萨诺瓦，人人都爱我。”  
“自大狂，不准弄大姑娘们的肚子。”Steve警告他。“你让谁怀孕就得和她结婚，如果你同时让两个人怀孕怎么办？”  
“听说现在有新的避孕套了。”Bucky悄声说，贴在Steve右边耳朵旁。“可以保证姑娘们不怀孕，又能享受到快乐。”  
“你可不能拿这个当借口。”Steve提醒他，“如果你不是认真的，就别和姑娘冒险。”  
“当然了。”Bucky挎着肩膀，“你这个小正经，我连工作都没有，怎么养妻子和孩子？我又不蠢。”  
他们离家只有半条街的路程了，街边建筑多少都有点破烂，尽管Bucky家还算“看着还行”那一部分，Steve住的屋子就是人又多又脏乱的狭窄租屋。  
原本街道上很安静，但他们走过那条巷子时里面传来了一声不大的响动。Bucky先被吸引了注意，Steve左耳听力弱，在Bucky扭头时才留意到。  
接着是第二声，像是敲击，巷子里很暗，然后传来一声咒骂。原本Bucky要拖着Steve走开，可能是个流浪汉撞到头什么的，但接下来一声压低的痛呼让他们再度停下了脚步。  
“滚开！”里面大概是一个块头不大的男人朝他们的方向吼，“别妨碍我执行公务！”他说着又踢了倒在地上的人一脚，那人发出了痛苦的呻吟。两人身影在昏暗的巷子里都显得模糊不清。  
Bucky手指捏紧了Steve的肩膀，Steve犹豫了一秒钟，就被Bucky带着走了，他们可不会挑衅警察执行公务。Bucky还直接把Steve送回了那幢楼下，笑嘻嘻地说“明天见”就跑了。  
Steve爬上了二楼，打开门，Sarah正在喝一杯热饮，她看着Steve把围巾取下来挂在衣帽架上，笑了：“你还戴着Bucky的帽子。”  
“哦！”Steve摸了摸，把帽子也取了下来。“明天还给他。”  
Sarah咳嗽了两声：“电影怎么样？”  
“太棒了，妈妈，你应该也去看。”Steve说，然后给她讲了大致故事，没剧透关键细节。Sarah站起身从橱柜里找出了一个豆子罐头，里面是他们存的房租和生活费，点了数之后她有点沮丧：“看来我没法去看了，Stevie，再给我讲讲情节。”  
Steve讲了。

*

第二天早上Sarah出门上班，Steve还得去上学，Bucky快毕业了，高中毕业后他们就可以找工作了，尽管现在工作机会微乎其微，还有不少同学辍学，教室里的人比以前少了三分之一。  
Bucky比Steve高一年级，放学后他们就在学校门口碰面。Steve从书包里把帽子拿出来，Bucky戴在自己头上，还故意扯歪了一点。Bucky的三个妹妹也在旁边，正围在一起啃着苹果，不用多说，肯定是Barnes太太给的加餐，四个孩子，两个苹果，三个女孩每人半个，Bucky把自己那半个又切了一半递给Steve，苹果都有点儿变色了。  
Steve咬着苹果，Bucky领着三个妹妹往家走，一手搭着Steve肩膀一手把苹果往嘴里塞。Rebecca管着双胞胎Charlotte和Dorothy，Charlie更活泼，Dolly性格更安静点儿，Becca则是四个孩子中的另一个老大，完全继承了Barnes太太的大嗓门，吼起来Bucky有时也得认输。  
“我听到个事。”Becca啃着苹果，和Bucky一模一样微微打卷的棕发绑了一条粗粗的辫子拖在脑后。“有人死在了赫克斯特家附近的巷子里，好像是有人故意揍他。”  
“真的？”Bucky把最后一点苹果扔进嘴里，和Steve交换了眼神，昨晚他们就路过那里。“是谁干的？”  
“不知道。”Becca耸肩。她的眼睛和Bucky一样又大又亮，还有明显的方下巴，Charlie和Dolly也一样，但她们发色要稍浅一些。“听说他是因为搞了什么坏事才被揍的。”她轻轻拉了一下Dolly的辫子，Dolly还在换牙，咬苹果有点吃力，“你听到的是什么？”  
“赫克斯特说他是个搞后面的。”Dolly含糊地回答，Charlie把汁水弄到手上了，悄悄在衣服一角擦了擦。  
“哦，”Bucky说，Steve闭嘴了，Bucky捏着他肩膀的手指发紧。“他可真倒霉。”Bucky轻描淡写地说，表情没变。“Charlie，妈妈会知道你又拿衣服擦手的，你得自己洗衣服了。”  
“我没有带手帕。”Charlie抗议，Dolly也补充：“我也没有。”  
Bucky看着Rebecca翻了个白眼，从衣服里拽出一条手帕给她们擦手。Steve也掏出自己的手帕擦手，Bucky从他手里拽过来擦了擦自己的嘴角又塞回Steve手里。  
“你不会也没带吧？”Steve怀疑地看着他，擦完自己嘴角把手帕收起来，语调不太镇定。  
“你知道我很粗心呗。”Bucky拍拍他，Steve放松下来，朝Bucky笑了，Bucky回了一个笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：现代的橡胶避孕套确实是1930年初发明的，拯救了无数女性的人生……


	4. 一夜风流（1934 2016）

Bucky小心地转着剃刀角度，Steve在旁边两手撑在水池上，看着Bucky艰难地对着镜子找准位置，剃刀刀锋沿着皮肤滑过，刮掉泡沫，也刮掉薄薄的胡子。  
“我觉得这有点蠢。”Bucky不大自在地说，将剃刀在水池里洗了一下，朝地板上甩水珠，再刮第二刀。“胡子怎么就不能像电影里那样长多点儿？这层薄毛看着太蠢了。”  
Steve脸上也冒出了几根毛发，刚长胡子的时候怎么看都有点蠢，胡子数量不多，分布也不均匀，看上去冒着傻气。  
Bucky偷了他老爸的剃刀和剃须膏带到了Steve家里，Steve正看着他剃那几根稀稀拉拉的胡子，等Bucky弄完，就该Steve了。Steve紧张地观察他的动作，毕竟Steve可没老爸——基本没有记忆。理发店看来的刮胡技术也不算数。于是有天Bucky说“我觉得我这几根胡子挺难看的”，Steve就说“刮掉算了”，他们一拍即合。  
“看上去不难。”Steve看着Bucky把剃刀在水池里涮洗，“就这么几下就好了？”  
“除非要刮满脸胡子，犹太人那种，那可得好几下。我老爸每天刮胡子就五分钟。”Bucky笑了，把剃刀递给Steve，“来试试。”顺手拿了毛巾擦掉脸上残余的剃须膏。  
Steve站在水槽前往自己脸上打剃须膏，用小刷子刷出泡沫，涂满了下半张脸。Bucky在旁边坏笑“圣诞Steve”Steve拍了他一下，剃刀刮下去之前还有点犹豫，动作比Bucky谨慎多了。  
Bucky双手也撑在水池边，看着Steve小心地处理，在水里涮洗剃刀，最后拿毛巾洗脸。Bucky伸手捏了一下他的下巴，抬高了点左看右看，“好啦。”Bucky捏完下巴捏他脸。“现在又是个帅小伙了。”  
“你才帅。”Steve反驳，“现在布鲁克林的姑娘们都会盯着你看。”  
“你就是发育晚点。”Bucky揉乱他的头发，又把发丝拨回原位。现在Bucky长得几乎比Steve高出一个头，Steve不知道为什么基本没长个子，这让Steve很沮丧。而Bucky开始脱去婴儿肥了，原本大萧条也没能消去的肉下巴现在开始显出轮廓，加上Barnes家特有的迷人眼睛，走在街上几乎每个姑娘都会盯着他看。  
“等我长高了，每个姑娘就会盯着我看。”Steve戳他，Bucky戳回来，又说：“现在外面又有工作了，我听说他们也要油漆工人，你可不能干这个。”  
“为什么不？我可以戴口罩。”Steve抗议，“而且我个子小，不容易从架子上摔下来。”  
“油漆味儿太大了，pal，”Bucky皱眉。“那算危险工作的范畴，更别提你爬上爬下肯定会让Sarah吓出心脏病，他们肯定不招十八岁以下的工人。”  
“码头还不招十八岁以下的Jerk，你这混球。”Steve反驳，又叹气：“或许我再到远点儿的地方试试。”  
“我跟你一起去，”Bucky拍拍他，“我没法去扛箱子，又不想给杂货店站柜台……也许别的地方有更好的活儿。”他想了想又说，“等我们拿到薪水，首先就要大吃一顿，”Steve被他拍着肩膀。“你还得买套自己的刮胡刀。”

*

找工作跑了他们差不多八天，第八天晚上他们都快跑出离家三英里了，仍然没有工作机会给未满十八岁的年轻人。  
他们垂头丧气地往回赶，要在天黑前赶回家几乎是不可能的事情，而太晚回家就意味着Winifred认为Bucky和Steve在外面吃过了，Sarah倒是会问一句，而Steve通常会撑着说自己吃过了，然后饿一个晚上。  
“我兜里他妈的只有五分钱了。”Bucky哀嚎。  
“我只有两分钱。”Steve拍了拍他的后背，脚步沉重得像拖着两个铅球，他们今天跑太远，现在离家还有一英里半。  
“我饿死了。”Bucky继续哀嚎。“我还不想坐公车回去，回去我又得从头攒起。”  
Steve也捂着肚子。“我好累。”  
“我也是。”Bucky提议，“我们在路边歇会儿。”  
他们累到连干净点的地方都懒得挑，一屁股坐在路边石板上，Bucky把帽子扯下来扇风，Steve的头发在帽子里都潮了，全是今天走太远的错，Steve也扯着帽子扇风。尽管罗斯福推行新政让很多人有了工作，但第一批工作保证的是18到25岁的失业人员，他们俩年纪还太小。  
现在都黄昏了，初夏的天气很晒，Bucky有几个不明显的雀斑，Steve还没来得及晒出来。他们正坐在夕阳的阴影里，扇着帽子想给自己带来点凉意。路人们也都个个一脸尘土，但总比几个月前人人都一脸没吃饱的状态好多了。  
Steve的肚子响了一声，Bucky接道：“7分钱能买什么？”  
“汽水？”Steve不抱希望地说。  
“喝了之后还得尿尿。”Bucky继续扇风，裤脚和鞋面满是尘土，Steve也一样。“你要是走不动，我扛你回去？”  
“去你的，我又不是姑娘。”Steve反驳。“干嘛突然当英雄？我又没犯哮喘。”  
“你看起来都快瘫在这儿了。”Bucky坏笑，绝对言过其实，Steve立刻就从马路上爬起来拍拍尘土：“我知道你就是想激我快上路，是吧？快起来。”Steve踢他，Bucky动都不动，把帽子重新歪着戴好，从低处抬头看着Steve，眯着眼睛打量，Steve一瞧就知道他在想坏事，接着Bucky手撑地面爬了起来，顺手捞住Steve的脚踝和小腿，一把把他扛在了肩膀上。路人们对他们俩哈哈大笑。  
“操！”Steve咒骂。“放我下来。”  
“注意语言。”Bucky扛着他走了几步。“我早就想这么干了，要知道这可比背你回家省事太多，下回你再被人揍得爬不起来我就扛你回去。”  
“James Buchanne Barnes！”Steve努力挣扎，手里还抓着帽子，他用帽子抽Bucky的屁股，还挺响。“我又不是克劳黛考尔白！”  
“你是克拉克盖博行了吧？”Bucky当然没打算一路把Steve扛回去，他拍了Steve的屁股，把Steve放下来。路人们笑得更厉害了，Steve被他这么倒栽葱地一扛，血液全冲到了脸上，他扑过来就开始揍Bucky，Bucky坏笑，抓下帽子就跟Steve互相抽打。他们在街上摆开架势玩乐，反正这会儿大部分人都开始下班了，他们也赶不回去吃晚饭，找点乐子总比想着肚子好。  
Bucky把Steve的脑袋夹在胳膊下面挠他头发的时候，有个人冲他们喊：“嘿！那边的克拉克盖博和克劳黛考尔白！”  
他们俩停手了，结果那是个块头挺大的，留着大胡子的壮汉，靠在一扇门边冲他们招手。  
Steve和Bucky一脸困惑，壮汉指了指头顶上的招牌，一个破破烂烂的“Dodge拳击场”，字母都剥落了油漆，招贴海报也很破旧。  
“你，就是你。”壮汉对Bucky说，“经常打架？”  
“还……好？”Bucky还茫然着呢，拍了拍Steve，“他才是经常打架。”  
壮汉对Steve撇嘴，“我觉得你可以练个几招式，年底有个轻量级拳击赛，小子，头几名奖金不少。”  
Bucky有点怀疑，他看看Steve，Steve用胳膊肘搡他：“拳击，Bucky，你可以试试。”  
“有多少？”Bucky问。

*

这壮汉——William把Bucky招揽进了拳击场，这是个一周三到四天，每次半天的活计，剩下的时间Bucky可以打零工。  
Bucky想让对方把Steve也招揽了，William不同意，说Steve看着就是个小鸡仔，打起架来一点说服力都没有。Steve对这样的评价习以为常，怂恿Bucky接受，训练多少还是有点儿钱拿。William还说Bucky长得够帅，可以吸引姑娘们，还可以招揽更多小伙儿来练习。  
“不过别找这样的来。”William拍拍Steve的肩膀，“孩子，你还太小了。”  
Steve哭笑不得，William以为Steve最多十四岁，Bucky嘟囔着早知道不让Steve刮掉脸上那几根胡子了。  
“或许你可以换个更鲜亮的招牌，还有海报。”Steve提议。

*

Bucky绝对有天赋，很快就干掉了几个新手，开始和更有经验的人对练。Steve给拳击场画了个新招牌，还有新海报，不过他对颜色分辨不大好，Bucky训练后会和Steve一起挑颜料，帮他调色。  
“你画得简直是灵魂画作。”Steve在给海报漫画上的小人上肤色，Bucky之前跟着Steve画过画，而他画出来的就是火柴人，Rebecca画得都比他好。  
“干嘛，我这是创新。”Bucky在旁边灌水，肩膀上搭着毛巾，正在解手指上的绑带。Steve翻眼睛，等肤色上完后晾干，再上头发和眼睛的颜色，最后这张海报会贴在门外招揽新人，画的就是一个弱鸡经过训练能揍翻别人的三格广告漫画。  
“这画的不就是你嘛。”Bucky斜眼看Steve上色，拳击场这个角落里让给Steve画招牌和海报了，Bucky坐在旁边，头盔压得头发贴在头皮上，满身都是汗。  
“才不是我。”Steve冲他吐舌头，拿起旁边的棕色颜料开始给漫画小人画头发，Bucky看他画了两笔：“见鬼！我才没那么瘦！我一直都挺胖的！”  
Steve在给第一格漫画的弱鸡画上Bucky的脸——反正Bucky的大眼睛方下巴特别好认，漫画形象也好认。“英俊小伙Bucky Barnes，你肯定会成为这里的招牌。”  
“混球。”Bucky抱怨，“姑娘们看了这漫画后我就约不到人了，肯定人人都觉得我从小瘦子变成现在这样。”  
“欢迎来到我的人生。”Steve反驳。Bucky被逗乐了，等Steve画完在晾颜料时戳他，又被Steve戳了回来。  
而Steve画在外面的招贴海报很受欢迎，经常有路人路过时看了一眼漫画，就跑进来问问拳击怎么练，William又招揽了几个想练得更强壮的学员。附近有几家店铺也想让Steve画招贴海报了。Steve接了点活儿，赚到第一笔钱后他们俩去吃了顿大餐，还买了糖果带回去给三个妹妹，给Sarah和Winifred买了点生活用品，给Barnes老爹带了瓶酒，当然，还有Steve自己的刮胡刀。  
Steve今天没什么招贴画要画，就过来看Bucky训练。两个强壮的拳击手戴着头盔和拳套保护自己，在台上移动脚步，头顶悬挂着一个吊灯，照亮四角形的拳台。Bucky正在旁边打沙包，Steve坐在旁边的角落地板上画Bucky的动态，捕捉他脚步的移动，出拳时手臂肌肉的线条。William已经和他们熟悉了，偶尔也会在人少的时候让Bucky训练Steve。  
打比赛的时候往往会吸引年轻姑娘，而Bucky长得帅，姑娘们拦下他问他名字，或者问问他有没有空去走走的时候，Bucky都会向Steve眨眼，然后带姑娘们去约会。Steve继续画别人的动态，反正Bucky回来时就会事无巨细地告诉Steve约会进展。  
“她又来了？”Steve画下Bucky扶稳沙包的动态。拳击台那边几个姑娘正感兴趣地看那些小伙子练习。  
Bucky朝那边看了一眼，冲其中一个褐发女孩微笑，女孩马上羞红了脸，转头去看拳击台。“她简直不敢看我，老天，Steve，你怎么想？”  
Steve看了看她，“她好像还没过来和你搭讪。”  
“害羞的女孩。”Bucky重新开始打沙包。“但我感觉她挺想和我说话。”  
“那就去。”Steve画着线条，“也许她需要点鼓励，别吓到她。”  
“我绝对不会。”Bucky承诺，数次和姑娘们打交道，还有家里的三个妹妹足够让他能顺利搭讪了。相比之下Steve简直蠢哭，和Becca她们聊天没问题，到了别的姑娘面前就没话可说。  
Bucky打完这组，看看那个女孩的方向，深呼吸了一下：“祝我好运。”Steve冲他比出拇指，看着Bucky向她走去，女孩紧张地向后退了两步，Bucky举起戴拳套的两只手示意自己无害，才让受惊的女孩镇定下来。  
Steve看着他们小声说了几句话，女孩突然笑了，气氛立刻轻松起来，Bucky晃了晃两只拳套，接着女孩打着手势，向Bucky说着什么，Bucky微笑倾听。  
没多久，女孩离开了，Bucky走了回来，脸上的表情有些不同，脚步都有点飘。  
“她叫Nina。”Bucky说，声音放轻。“她真可爱。”  
Steve看Bucky和人搭讪好几次了，Bucky可从没这个反应。“你和她说什么了？”  
“我问她，你看我是不是因为我的衣服破了个洞，她就笑了。”Bucky拆着手上的拳套，动作笨拙，干脆坐到Steve旁边让Steve帮他拆。  
“她很特别。”Bucky有点儿困惑，“我说不上来。”  
“喔。”Steve一边帮他解绷带一边观察他的表情。“你想和她再见面？”  
Bucky点头，看起来有点恍惚，灌着水。等Steve收拾好画板和他一起出门的时候都有点不在状态，接下来几天也不怎么对劲，在一个假日里拖着Steve跑了两英里找到一幢破破烂烂的房子，指着三楼的某扇窗户说：“瞧，Nina住那里。”  
“她家状况不太好？”Steve仰头看那扇窗户，和Rogers家一样破。  
“我想也是，可她不让我帮忙。”Bucky抱怨，“你们两个怎么都这样？”他朝Steve后脑勺拍了一巴掌，Steve嗷了一声，揉着脑袋：“你要是想和她约会，干嘛找我来？”  
“如果她不喜欢你，以后就麻烦了。”Bucky补充，在下面喊了一声，Nina从窗户里探头看看，和他们挥了挥手。没多久就下来了，看到Bucky就红了脸，手指抓着裙角。  
Bucky给他们俩做了介绍，Nina对着Steve就自然多了，两人正式握了手，Bucky带着他们俩找了家餐厅喝汽水吃冰淇淋，愉快地找着话题聊天，Nina大多数时候都听着，和Steve一样安静。Steve小心地观察她，她长得很可爱，和Bucky说话就脸红，长长的褐色头发绑成一个卷卷的辫子包，眼睛湛蓝，害羞时就垂下长长的睫毛。  
之后Bucky又和她约会了几次，Steve继续找海报和招贴画的活儿接，本地报纸投稿也被采用了几次……进入秋天的时候，Rebecca突然冲进Rogers家里，问Steve关于Nina的事情。  
“怎么了？”Steve把自己知道的事情告诉她后，Rebecca看起来很烦躁。  
“她好像要搬家了，搬去中部地区。”Becca说。“老哥每天晚上都在饭桌上说她多么可爱，我有个同学住在她家那幢楼里，她应该没……告诉Bucky？”  
“我也不知道。”Steve跟着一起苦恼。和Becca讨论之后，他们决定暂时不告诉Bucky这件事。

*

那天天气不错，Becca一个人过来和Steve一起看Bucky练习，还和Nina聊了两句。Bucky一个人闷头打沙包，Steve马上就明白Bucky知道Nina要搬家的事情，正在那边生闷气。  
之后Nina和Bucky看起来也挺别扭，两人互相不说话，Nina看起来有点伤心，Bucky也很不高兴，Steve一边画画一边和Becca小声讨论该怎么处理这件事，但他们俩也没辙。  
整个下午几个人都没聊什么，Bucky做基础训练，Steve画了点速写，Becca闲逛，Nina看Bucky训练。直到Bucky叹着气扶稳沙包，走向Nina，他们俩向拳击场外面的小巷子走。  
Steve和Becca立刻跟上。  
拳击馆外的小巷里恰到好处地落下一长条光线，照亮了两个年轻人。Steve和Becca在巷子边缘偷看。Bucky和Nina小声说着话，到后面似乎有了几句争执，两人太专注于对方，没发现两个偷窥的。Bucky抓着头发走来走去，Nina一脸难过，光线让她的长发看上去像浅棕色，Bucky只穿着训练的背心短裤，在光影间不安地移动脚步，每次转身Steve都能看到Bucky肩背上反光的汗水。  
他和Becca等了一会儿，Nina和Bucky在小巷深处，说话声音很小，他们也听不见。Nina和Bucky挥手的动作逐渐变大，强调着自己说的话，直到Bucky放弃般地低咒一句什么，Nina叹气，一把抓住Bucky的背心带子往下拉，亲在了一起。Bucky瞪大眼睛，马上就闭上了，双手摸索着抓住女孩的手肘。  
Becca在Steve旁边吸了一大口气，Steve瞪着他们——Bucky和人约会肯定也接吻，通常都是一个在嘴唇上的轻啄，否则会沾上姑娘们的唇膏——这还是头一次看到Bucky和女孩亲得这么用力，Nina后退两步让他们都靠在了墙上，Bucky手指陷在她的头发里又滑下来抚摸她的肩头。  
“就跟电影里一样。”Rebecca喃喃低语。  
Steve点头，Becca根本没看到，仍然盯着巷子里亲得对外界毫无察觉的两个人。好在他们亲了一会儿就分开了，额头抵着额头轻轻喘息。Steve和Becca偷偷溜回拳击场，没几分钟Bucky和Nina也回来了，Bucky开始换衣服说要送她回家，Steve和Becca就说要结伴回去——Bucky心不在焉，Nina也没发现Steve和Becca偷偷打量他们两个。  
“没想到老哥这么浪漫。”Rebecca和Steve一起往回走时，她低声说。  
Steve点点头：“他和女孩子约会后会介绍给我认识，我觉得他对Nina很认真。”  
“妈妈可不会同意让老哥跟着搬去中西部。”Becca说，“也许我们可以去送行。”  
“好主意。”Steve赞同，“刚才的光线，Becca，简直就像电影画面——”  
“没错没错，你能画下来吗？”  
“我就是这么想的。”  
“别给Bucky看，画好偷偷给我看就行了。”Rebecca小声说。  
“没问题。”Steve和她达成了协议。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：《一夜风流》这片确实是影史经典，因为很早就引进所以有配音版，原版+台词也很有趣（我下了个原版~）  
> 故事套路和罗马假日一样一样的（这片更早）而且没后者正经，这片的故事更俏皮机智~斩获当年5项奥斯卡奖，这记录40年后才被打破。  
> PS. 这片女主就是克劳黛考尔白啦，男主是克拉克盖博，盖博男友力你们看电影就能森森地感受到……  
> PPS. 每个段子标题就是电影名字，除了电影本身，我还有查当时年代的历史人文，读到了很多逗比细节XD电影即人生不是没有道理的~


	5. 三十九级台阶（1935 2016）

Steve端着一杯橙汁爬上阁楼，Bucky正在阁楼的窗户旁边看一本书，金属臂在穿过防弹玻璃的光线下流光溢彩。  
阁楼没什么家具，层高也不够他们站直，装修时他们就丢了张毯子和几个靠垫上来，还有一个小医药箱与部分武器作为备用。也可能是因为阁楼本身就够空旷，天窗又够大，他们俩都会时不时上来晒晒太阳，享受一下有防护的“户外”。  
Bucky在Steve爬上来时眼皮都没抬。Steve挪到他身边放下杯子，抓了个靠垫当枕头躺在了旁边，没几分钟就睡着了，显然是想来个短暂的午觉。  
Bucky继续看书，偶尔喝一口橙汁。Steve整个人都躺在斜射进阁楼的阳光里，发色也泛着沙金，半张脸埋进靠垫，就在Bucky盘起的左腿边。Bucky看着书，随意地把左手放在Steve身上。Steve动都没动，呼吸平缓，Bucky晒了好一会儿，金属左手温度不低，Steve全无所觉。  
不过睡了一会儿后，Steve轻轻动了一下，突然醒了，呼吸有点快。Bucky的注意力立刻转移到他身上：“噩梦？”  
Steve在靠枕上摇头，还陷在刚睡醒那种懒散放松的状态里，睡眼惺忪，只是表情还有点惊讶。“梦见了以前的一件事。”  
“提示我一下？”Bucky给书页夹上书签，也拖了个靠垫当枕头，半躺在Steve旁边。  
“Nina，记得吗？”Steve问，扭头看向他。在地毯上舒展手臂。  
Bucky回想了一小会儿，摇头：“是个我约会过的姑娘？”  
“你很喜欢她，她有点害羞。”Steve解释，“后来她搬家了，你闷了好几天。”  
“没什么印象。”  
“她如果知道你现在不记得她，肯定伤心极了。”  
“如果我真是九十八岁，我得老年痴呆的可能性更大好吗？”  
Steve拍了他一下，Bucky乐了，头发绑在脑后，但还有不少碎发滑下来。“看来她是个给你留下深刻印象的姑娘。”  
“第一个没对我翻白眼的你的女朋友。”Steve解释，缓慢地眨着眼睛，睫毛又长又金，遮掩之下的眼睛颜色有些不同。“你记得我有一回生病，在床上躺了一个礼拜那回事吗？”  
“你有好几回病得躺上一个礼拜，得更精确点。”Bucky的左手摸着Steve的胸腹，拇指画着小圈圈。“现在你简直像只动物，向我暴露最脆弱的胸腹。”他继续摸，Steve一脸放松。  
Steve伸出一只手指戳了Bucky的腹肌。“你也一样，”他反驳，Bucky也完全没躲。“是那一次，”Steve的眼睛向右上方回忆，“夏天那次，我们看完《三十九级台阶》后没多久的那次。”  
“希区柯克？”Bucky回答，“我们前两天刚看了《鸟》。”  
“是的。”Steve等着Bucky回想，Bucky的确想了一会儿，“你发烧烧得迷迷糊糊，抓着我胳膊不肯放那次？”  
“哦老天。”Steve脸红了，“为什么你都记得那些蠢事！”  
“终身难忘啊Stevie。”Bucky坏笑，从侧面俯视Steve。“怎么了？那次有什么特别的事发生了？”  
Steve观察Bucky的表情，寻找着什么，然后叹气：“没什么，我只是梦到了那时候，你和Nina感情很好，就这么多。”  
Bucky皱眉：“你醒来时的脸可不是这个意思。”  
Steve笑了，“我就是这个意思。”他冲Bucky眨眼，坐起来下楼准备晚饭。

*

吃晚饭时，Steve脸上还挂着那个神秘的微笑，Bucky憋不住了。  
“好吧！”Bucky爆发，狠狠戳了一块Steve盘子里的肉块到自己盘子里，“你可没说那是记忆问题，所以是别的？”  
Steve又眨了眼睛。“对。”  
“不是记忆，那就是跟生活相关的小事？”Bucky推理。“我现在也没想通关键。”  
“对。”  
“等等，别提示，”Bucky在回忆里找线索。“这是个谜题，你刚刚在暗示一件我可能70年前就没搞明白的事情，对吧？”  
Steve戳着他的食物，微笑得更大。  
Bucky一直到他们洗碟子时都在皱眉思考这件事，Steve什么线索也没透露，就算他们晚餐后放了张老爵士CD，在沙发上各自阅读的时候也没有半点暴露。Bucky看了一会儿书，最终决定还是顺着时间线来上一遍。  
“Steve.”  
“干嘛？”Steve翻过一页，可Bucky知道他根本是在假装阅读。  
Bucky把书放在沙发前的矮桌上，摆出“我们得聊聊这事”的架势。Steve很配合地卡好书签，也把书放下来：“开始吧，对方辩护律师。”他装模作样地清清喉咙。  
“确切的时间是1935年9月，你感冒了。”Bucky挪了挪位置，坐在长条沙发的另外一头，两只脚搭在沙发垫上。Steve也坐进另外一边，对这句陈述进行确认：“正确。”  
“所以我们要来《控方证人》那一套了？”Bucky坏笑，又想了想：“对方律师，当时，原告Steve Rogers是否发了两天烧？”  
“正确，请继续陈述。”Steve回答。  
“啊哈，”Bucky踢踢Steve的小腿。“烧得昏头昏脑的时候，原告Rogers先生抓住被告Barnes的手臂，并坚持不让他离开，是否属实。”  
Steve脸红了，“我当时烧糊涂了！”他踢回去。  
“人身攻击是禁止的，对方辩护律师。”Bucky光着脚踩在Steve脚背上，他们的脚都因为缺乏阳光而显得苍白。“根据被告Barnes先生不算百分百准确的记忆，原告Rogers先生当时说的是‘留下来，Bucky，我想你留下来’。”  
Steve的脸更红了。“正确。”  
“对方律师，”Bucky假装严肃，“我必须提醒你，在30年代，男性与男性超出友谊的情感是不合法的，会被警察逮捕，关进监狱或者精神病院。原告Rogers先生处于疾病中，生病的人精神状态相对更脆弱，这种情形可以理解，被告Barnes先生当时也对此十分理解，并留下来照顾原告Rogers先生。”  
“被告所说情况属实。”Steve还有点脸红，但那个神秘的微笑再次出现。“我在此向对方律师提出一项证据，被告Barnes先生是否记得他曾经看过一幅画，描绘的是一对恋人在小巷接吻。”  
Bucky想了想，“我记得，那张只涂上了黄色的光线，没有别的颜色。你很少有画只上一个颜色。”  
“请问Barnes先生是否记得那幅画的大致创作时间？”Steve抛出提示。  
“34年底。”Bucky报出时间，突然又踩了Steve的脚背一脚。“反对！对方律师不能诱导被告朝他想要的方向思考。”  
“我收回。”Steve假装歉意，一手放在胸前发誓。“对方律师，请问被告Barnes先生，是否记得在那一周里，原告Rogers先生向你提起一位叫Nina的小姐？”  
Bucky这回想了一会儿，“哦！”他从沙发里挣扎着坐直。“那时候你也做了个梦，说梦见我们给Nina送行，她全家搬去了中部地区！”  
“正确，Barnes先生。”Steve点头，翻身下沙发。“所有线索已经就位，剩下的就看你了，Sherlock。”  
Bucky也跟着跳下来，“嘿！”他抗议，“这不公平，我要对付我脑子里那些乱七八糟的记忆已经够糟了，你还给我设谜题！”  
“前两天你还问我什么时候发觉自己是个双性恋呢。”Steve双手抱在胸前，微笑可正直了，光这表情就能骗倒全美国，但Bucky可不上当。  
“所以就是那时你意识到你是个双性恋？”Bucky怀疑地问，逼近了Steve，两只不同的手沿着Steve腰侧滑进T恤下面。“生病那时候？”  
Steve点头。  
“你告诉我你梦见我们给Nina送行，那时Nina早就搬走了。”Bucky手指向上抚摸，Steve松开了胳膊，双手搭在对方肩膀上。Bucky观察着Steve的表情，“你不说谎，Stevie。”  
“谁说的？”Steve又眨了一只眼，表情十分无辜。  
“但你会误导别人，我了解你。”Bucky唇角勾起坏笑。“就像星际迷航里的Spock，你有时不会说出全部的……真相。”他轻轻揉捏Steve腰侧，那里没有什么赘肉，肌肉线条流畅。“你有什么没告诉我的‘细节’？”他强调了细节这个词。  
Steve的双手移到了Bucky颈后，按摩着，伴随着老爵士，Bucky的跳舞本能就像刻在灵魂里，带着他轻轻摇摆。  
“看来你不记得了。”Steve推测，“你和Nina有一次在小巷里接吻。”他的手指从Bucky颈侧滑下，抓住T恤领子两边，像拽背心一样向下拽，直接让他们俩栽进了沙发，Bucky双手撑在沙发垫里，Steve做出了一个亲吻的表情，“就像那张画。”  
Bucky的眉毛抬高了，这让他的脑门挤出了皱纹。“我记得那幅画……所以那幅画里是我和Nina？画上的两个人可看不清脸。”  
“你们俩躲在暗处接吻，当然看不清。”Steve回答，松开Bucky的T恤。Bucky脑子里在串联线索，没留意自己压在Steve身上。  
“等一下，”Bucky提出异议，Steve正在把他们两个挪成更舒服的姿势，Bucky思考的时候不大注重环境，跟着跨坐在Steve大腿上。“你偷看我们接吻？”  
“还有Becca。”Steve一秒钟出卖Rebecca。“当时我们可没打算把那张画给你看，可你还是看到了。”  
“我认出来那是怎么回事了。”Bucky推测。  
“没错。不过你当时什么也没说，以为是我画的电影场景。”Steve回答。“还有一个线索，你当时不知道，不过我觉得你知道。”  
Bucky笑了，手捧着Steve的脸揉捏，“让我吃一惊看看？”  
“生病那一个礼拜，”Steve微笑，“你跑来照顾我。”Bucky点头确认这个记忆。“中途我做了个梦醒来，告诉你我梦见了我们给Nina送行？”  
“对。”Bucky看着Steve的脸，Steve在一点点解密：“我没告诉你梦的全部。”  
“你梦见了什么？”  
“我们去车站给Nina送行，”Steve垂下视线，看着Bucky的嘴唇，“我梦见我们和她告别，Nina吻了你，你也吻了她。”  
“你当时可没嫉妒，送行那时候，不是梦里，在梦里你嫉妒了？”Bucky推测着可能性。  
“然后Nina吻了我。”Steve说，Bucky闭嘴了——记忆告诉他当年送行时是和Nina的家人一起告别，在Nina老妈的瞪视下可是连一个告别吻都没捞到。Steve看着Bucky的嘴唇，“在梦里，Nina和你接了吻，然后她吻了我，”他停顿了一秒钟，“你也吻了我。”  
Bucky再次挑眉，“这可真是个浪漫的梦，万人迷Rogers先生。”  
Steve笑了，相当不好意思。“当时我惊醒了，你正在照顾我，我的第一个感觉就是‘糟了，Bucky非揍我不可’。”  
“哦，我不会的，反正她吻了你，我也吻了你，在梦里我们扯平了，她也挺喜欢你来着。”Bucky坏笑。“你就是这么发现你是个双性恋的？”  
“差不多，我那时画男人也画女人，可能我一直没意识到这种兴趣是双向的。”Steve耸肩。  
Bucky揉完Steve的脸，开始捏他的耳朵。“不过你当时烧糊涂了。”  
“对，”Steve双手还在Bucky肩膀上，现在他开始把Bucky的头发拢到脑袋后面，试图绑成一个辫子，Bucky右手手腕上有个皮筋，他取下来递给Steve。“我也不知道当时在想什么，脱口就让你留下来。”  
“我以为你真的烧糊涂了。”Bucky微笑，“你很少依赖我，还很少承认自己需要帮助，Steve·倔得要死·Rogers。”  
Steve翻眼睛，“今天下午我又做了这个梦。”  
“一模一样？”Bucky问，Steve把皮筋绑在Bucky头发上，变成一个小尾巴。  
Steve点头，“有点不可思议，Nina过来吻我，你也吻我。”Steve做鬼脸，“那种热情的，把我摁到墙上的吻，我还是小块头，被你们俩亲得差点哮喘。”  
“如果知道当初你暗恋她，我就把她让给你好了。”Bucky大笑。  
“她喜欢的是你。”Steve拨弄那个小尾巴。  
“承认吧，你想来个三人行。”Bucky冲他眨眼。“ 我想我真能找到个口风紧的……”  
“千万别找！”Steve抗议，想了想他又说：“或许来个安静的，不需要说话的道具……”  
Bucky第三次眉毛抬得挤出抬头纹，手指在Steve脑后交叉：“Rogers先生，我快被你吓出哮喘了！”  
“职业病。”Steve乐了，“一种方案否决后总得找个替代方案，不然没法干活。”  
“吓我一跳。”Bucky夸张地深呼吸，吹起Steve脑门上的头发，Steve假装受不了地皱起脸。Bucky继续玩他的头发，Steve安静下来，仰着脑袋看他。老爵士还在放，萨克斯的音调懒洋洋地飘荡。Bucky把Steve的头发抓得到处乱翘，而Steve深呼吸了一下，两只手滑下Bucky的胸肌，移到背后，把Bucky像泰迪熊一样抱住，脸埋在两块胸肌中间。  
“干嘛？”Bucky坐在Steve大腿上没问题，但Steve埋胸可不常见。“我胸肌可没你大，埋Thor去。”  
“我不觉得他会让我埋。”Steve笑得肩膀颤抖，继续把Bucky的胸口当枕头，还发出一声绝对是很爽的“满足”的叹息。  
“我不记得你是个喜欢抱人的家伙，被Thor传染了？”Bucky干脆抱着Steve的肩膀，手上下摩挲着他的肩背还有后脑勺。  
“充电。”Steve咕哝。“我想补充点儿Bucky。”  
“来吧，”Bucky把下巴搁在他头顶上，“反正你很暖和。”Steve的呼吸听上去都快睡着了，显然很舒服。“血清解锁了你的第二人格？你现在倒没再抗拒别人帮忙了。”Bucky继续摸他脑袋。“一个又大只又平和的美国队长。”  
“可能我觉得现在不需要再证明什么了。”Steve回答，仍然把脸贴在Bucky胸口，Bucky的心跳稳定有力。“我以前很蠢？”  
“别人觉得小个子Steve自不量力。”Bucky的金属手指绕着他稍长一点的头发。“有时候我也觉得是有那么一点。”  
Steve笑出声。“混蛋。”  
“不过我有什么办法？只能跟着那个蠢蠢的布鲁克林小个子到处跑，收拾他的烂摊子。”Bucky用上一副特别不爽的口吻。“现在想想？我亏大了。”  
“你可真倒霉。”Steve一点也不真诚地安慰他。  
Bucky拥抱了他一会儿，Steve也这么拥抱了他一会儿，Bucky从他大腿上下来时，Steve表情平和，就像他们刚好好干完一场，只剩下心满意足的困倦。Bucky看着他好笑，抓着Steve手腕，把人从沙发上拉起来一路拽进卧室，按在床垫上。  
“想来点特殊服务不？”Bucky提议，打算把Steve那个表情延长一点。“来点高性能的快速充电。”  
“来吧。”Steve躺着陷进床垫里，语调也带着困倦，在Bucky身体下面开始把自己的T恤往上拽，Bucky挪了挪位置，开始剥Steve的裤子和自己的衣服。Steve伸手摸向Bucky，从肩膀到手臂（两只手臂），把两只手按在他想让Bucky摸的地方，Bucky照做，Steve躺平享受，Bucky乐得不行：“你就是个自私的小混球。”  
“上回是谁把我当按摩棒用来着？”Steve反驳，动都懒得动，Bucky俯下来在他嘴唇上啄吻，一些身体上的爱抚，来点扩张，Bucky把自己的老二插进Steve屁股里，戳那个点，Steve会感觉很棒，还会因为感觉很棒而带动一系列身体本能反应让Bucky也感觉很棒，双赢。  
干了一场后Bucky清洁现场，把床单拽了扔到洗衣篮里。Steve保持着那副懒到不行的状态摊在床上，反正他们铺了两层床单，Steve小腹上搭着一角薄薄的毯子，望着头顶的天花板。  
Bucky回到床上，Steve掀起毯子把Bucky也包裹住，Bucky躺下来，Steve挪动着，把金属左臂枕在脑袋下面。  
“充满电了？”Bucky调侃，他们躺在床垫上舒展四肢。  
Steve的回答是捏了一把他能捏到的肉，Bucky拍开那只爪子，他们闹腾了一会儿才休战。Steve翻身侧躺，继续把Bucky的左臂和一只枕头垫在脑袋下面，Bucky也跟他一起枕一只枕头。  
“Buck.”Steve在Bucky右手沿着他手臂抚摸时说，“我一直没搞明白，你能交到一大堆朋友，然后你抓住了我。”  
“在一大堆姑娘小伙中挑了个哮喘又脾气坏的小个子？”Bucky反问，装模作样地想了想，“呃……我想要个跟班？电影里的男主角都有个跟班来着。你的个子正好符合要求。”  
Steve揍了他一下，大腿搭在Bucky大腿上，懒懒地磨蹭他。Bucky从手臂摸到他的后背，“也许只是因为我喜欢你。”他微笑，眼睛像七十年前那样明亮温和。“当时还是友情的那种喜欢，等我们俩长到能够约会的年纪，还有二战把一切搅合得一团糟——我猜我们的感觉就不一样了。”  
“你知道？”Steve冒出一句，看着Bucky的眼睛。卧室灯光柔和，Bucky的长发散在枕头上，早就磨蹭出一点弧度，棕色在这样的光线下显得更浅。Steve短暂地抿着嘴唇，Bucky等着他思考完毕。  
“有时候我觉得你知道。”Steve说，时隔多年后再提起青少年时期的琐事，只剩下一些可笑和惆怅。“我是说，我有时能感觉到……我们比朋友和兄弟多了一点什么，但又没强烈到足以约个会的程度。”  
“那是因为我们整天呆在一起，那就是没有亲吻和到处乱摸的约会。”Bucky开着玩笑，用手指绕Steve短短的头发。“是的，我知道，我又不是蠢。”Steve的头发一乱，看上去就没那么规矩了，手在毯子下抚摸Bucky的身侧。“你的感觉没错，我当时确实喜欢你，只不过我觉得没必要来个和姑娘们那样的，正式的约会。”  
“我也觉得没必要。”Steve回应，“而且我的确也喜欢姑娘。”  
“瞧，我们当时不用说出口就达成了共识。”Bucky眨了眨一只眼睛，逗乐了Steve。“快一百年了，我们都认识了一大堆人，除了有血缘关系的亲属外，我最喜欢你。”Bucky的微笑更大了，“我猜我在你心目中得排在Peggy后面。”  
“如果Peggy还活着的话，你是得排在后面。”Steve故意强调，Bucky抓了一把Steve的短发轻轻拉扯：“所以我打败了在梦中亲你的Nina，好不容易打败你心目中的女神Peggy，还打败了Sam和Rumlow——别这表情，在Rumlow暴露他是交叉骨之前我听说你们感情不错，现在终于排在首位了？”  
“Jerk，”Steve在毯子下用大腿踢他，“别以为我没看到你打量Natasha的眼神，你可搞不定她。”  
“也许我会试试。”Bucky在枕头上蹭了蹭，稍稍歪过脑袋坏笑。“如果我劈腿你会怎么做？揍我一顿？别人想制裁冬日战士的时候再也不跑来救我？永远都不和我说话？”  
Steve大笑，直接给了Bucky一个不算重的头槌，“混蛋，你得告诉我你爱上了谁，我会祝福那个幸运的女人或者男人，然后我会揍你不止一顿。我们仍然是最好的朋友和兄弟，我会原谅你的。”  
“美国队长的原则哪儿去了？美国人民对你很失望。”Bucky揉揉脑门。“你真是心胸宽广得让人想揍上两拳。”  
“除非我们是夫夫，否则劈腿就不算……犯法。”Steve坦白，表情有点儿失落，“当年你总能约到女孩的技能可能锻炼了我的心胸。”他愉快地看着Bucky表情变化，然后Bucky咒了一声操，挪动着要下床。  
“怎么了？”Steve跟着坐起来。Bucky抓了最近的那条短裤穿上，美国队长盾牌短裤，Steve还没来得及把目光从Bucky屁股上的星星图案撕开，就看到Bucky从卧室窗台上抓来了上回他们随手扔在那里的一个平板。“你要干嘛？”  
“买个戒指。”Bucky回到床上，“这样当我劈腿时你就能合法地不原谅我了。”  
Steve瞪着他，完全跟不上Bucky的脑回路。Bucky打开了珠宝店的网页，抬头看到Steve目瞪口呆的表情。“干嘛？”他补充，“如果你劈腿，我就会使出冬日战士的特别技巧，在九头蛇那里强化过，你的劈腿对象不会想知道的。”  
“什么？‘Winter is coming’？”Steve挑眉。“还是‘Winter is watching you’？”  
“我就知道你偷偷先看了权力的游戏！”Bucky抗议，一把抓住Steve后脑勺，把他的脑袋压过来，使劲蹂躏了一阵Steve的嘴唇，让它看起来红肿湿润。“好吧，是POI，挺符合冬日战士的，不是吗？”  
“看来我得管好我的下半身了。”Steve假装受打击地回答。  
“没错，等有时间我们得去市政厅登记，还得没有记者。”Bucky开始看珠宝界面。“我们工作时可能没法戴戒指，你介意把它和狗牌一起栓在脖子上吗？”  
“别选碎钻。”Steve提醒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*：本章配乐可以用《Summer Time》Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong，还有《I'll Never Stop Loving You》Charlie McPherson  
> 这两首本来想用在沙风暴里的，不过权衡再三，没用上XD都是很好听的老爵士
> 
> PS. 我是双性恋，不过我觉得我也属于泛性恋XD和贱贱一样，就是不介意对方的先天性别or后天变性or外表内心倒错，然而目前还没碰到其他性别暂时无法验证……其实我觉得Steve和Bucky也是，不过我目前看的漫画少，不知道漫威有没有特别同体or变性人的角色XD对性别没有特别偏好。如果他们俩某天因为某种情况突然变性，或者内心的性别意识变成女性，他们还是爱对方的啊XD和性别没有关系~


End file.
